


barcelona

by matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, nie umiem tagować
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matshummels/pseuds/matshummels
Summary: o sergio, barcelonie i o tym, że wszystko będzie dobrze





	1. so tonight that i might see

**Author's Note:**

> nowe dziecko powstałe tuż po finale champions league
> 
> opublikowane na wattpadzie jakiś czas temu, ale z racji, że jestem atencyjną kurwą, publikuje też tu

Sergio nigdy nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie tu, w mieście wroga, z własnej woli. Barcelona wita go ulewą, co jest jakże miłą odmianą po słonecznym Madrycie. Nim znajduje odpowiedni adres mija dłuższa chwila, (dzięki Bogu, że Iker go kiedyś potrzebował, a on go zapamiętał, połowicznie bo połowicznie, ale jednak), a deszcz zdążył już go porządnie zmoczyć. Drzwi otwiera mu Messi i Sergio czuje się jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz, gdy widzi jego zmartwiony wzrok. Nie, nie, nie powinien tak na niego patrzeć. Argentyńczyk wciąga go do domu i odchodzi szybko mówiąc, że idzie po Gerarda. Nagle ciemnieje mu przed oczami i naprawdę stara się nie zemdleć, ale chłód podłogi przyciąga go zbyt mocno.  
  
  

 

 

Kiedy Sergio odzyskuje przytomność czuje czyjąś dłoń we włosach i Boże, to jest tak przyjemne, że ma ochotę spędzić tak resztę życia. I leży tak póki nie przypomina sobie gdzie jest i do kogo może należeć ta dłoń. Podrywa się do góry i od razu tego żałuje. Jego głowa boli jak cholera, dodatkowo ma ochotę zwrócić całą zawartość jego żołądka.

ㄧ Sergio...

Cholerny Pique.

ㄧ Nie teraz, proszę, nie teraz ㄧ mamrocze i zwija się w kłębek.

Koc otulający jego ramiona sprawia, że wszystko jest przytłumione, dodatkowo znów ta dłoń we włosach. Umrę w Barcelonie, co za zrządzenie losu, myśli chwilę przed zaśnięciem.  
  
  


 

 

Sergio budzi się, kiedy czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok sobie. Otwiera oczy i widzi dziecko. Podobieństwo do ojca aż razi w oczy. Rozgląda się dookoła. Sypialnia. Okej.

ㄧ Papa powiedział, że jesteś chory ㄧ zaczyna ㄧ Papa zawsze mnie przytula jak jestem chory, więc przyszedłem cię przytulić.

Nim się orientuje chłopiec wchodzi na łóżko i wtula się w niego, a Sergio czuje ciepło rozpływające się po jego klatce piersiowej, które po chwili zastępuje żal. Tak dawno nie przytulał własnych dzieci. Mniej więcej odkąd Pilar uznała, że nie może już z nim dalej żyć i się wyprowadziła, wraz z jego aniołkami.

ㄧ Milian, co ci mówiłem, wujek Sergio potrzebuje spokoju.

Szuka wzrokiem właściciela głosu. Pique stoi w drzwiach, w głosie słychać było zdenerwowanie i gdy Sergio patrzy na niego dziwi się, bo jego twarz jest zupełnie spokojna. Zupełnie jakby nie przeszkadzało mu, że Ramos wpakował się do jego domu od tak. I Sergio znów czuję się jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. Mógł zostać w Madrycie i spędzić kolejną noc z butelką whisky, a rano udawać, że wcale nie ma kaca.

Brunet przytula chłopca mocniej, marząc by to było którekolwiek z jego dzieci, po czym wzdycha głęboko. Musi uciekać. Jak najszybciej. Z dala od Barcelony, z dala od tego uroczego dzieciaka, a przede wszystkim z dala od tych dwóch metrów poczucia winy, które patrzą na niego z zupełnym spokojem.

ㄧ Milan, myślę, że tyle przytulasów wystarczy. Idź się pobawić do siebie, muszę porozmawiać z wujkiem.

Młody Pique nie wydaje się być zadowolonym tym pomysłem, ale ostatecznie wychodzi. Gerard siada tuż obok niego i milczy. Najwyraźniej oczekuje wyjaśnień i Sergio nawet chce coś powiedzieć, ale gdy tylko otwiera usta nic się z nich nie wydostaje. Szatyn wzdycha ciężko, kręci głową i po raz kolejny wplata palce między jego włosy przeczesując wolno jego każde pasmo z osobna.

Nie zmieniają swojej pozycji i Ramos dokładnie analizuje ostatnie chwile i uświadamia sobie jak nazwał go Pique. _Wujek Sergio._ I te słowa prześladują go dopóki Gerard nie zaczyna mówić.

ㄧ Nie wiem, co przygnało cię aż do Barcelony - przerywa na moment, łapiąc z nim kontakt wzrokowy - Ale najwyraźniej musi być bardzo, bardzo źle. Możesz tu zostać tyle ile potrzebujesz.

Zabiera rękę z jego włosów i Sergio ma ochotę zrobić wszystko, by powróciła ona do poprzedniej czynności. Wstaje otrzepując spodnie z niewidzialnego kurzu.

ㄧ Chodź, umyjesz się, zjesz coś i może wtedy wróci ten wyszczekany Ramos, którego wszyscy nienawidzą.

Wstanie z łóżka przychodzi mu z trudem, ale to nic w porównaniu do utrzymania się na nogach i gdyby nie Pique zaliczyłby przywitanie z podłogą. Szatyn oplata go ciasno w pasie i prowadzi do łazienki.

Sergio wręcz szoruje swoje ciało i gdy na jego udach pojawiają się pierwsze kropelki krwi, nie może przestać. Chcę coś poczuć, coś co nie jest poczuciem winy czy żalem. I pewnie by nie przestał, gdyby nie czyjeś silne dłonie przytrzymujące jego własne. W normalnych okolicznościach wyrwałby się bez problemów, ale w obecnym stanie nawet nie próbował. Gerard wyciąga go z wanny, ubiera go i zabiera na dół.

 

Reszta dnia schodzi mu na wciskaniu w siebie jedzenia i zabawach w Milanem. Gerard obserwuje ich z dystansu. Cholera, naprawdę polubił tego dzieciaka i nie może się nie zgodzić by wieczorem poczytać mu do snu. Mały walczy ze zmęczeniem, ale w końcu usypia mu na ramieniu.

 

Sergio w końcu decyduje się na rozmowę z Gerardem, ale gdy schodzi na dół i widzi Zizou, Crisa oraz dwóch policjantów, ten pomysł odchodzi w zapomnienie. Zaczyna panikować i gorączkowo rozgląda się po pokoju, szukając drogi ucieczki, gdy czuje dłoń na ramieniu.

ㄧ Milan śpi? ㄧ Pique pyta zupełnie niewzruszony, jakby nie przeszkadzali mu obcy ludzie w jego domu. Sergio wydusza z siebie ciche "Tak", ale nie ma pewności czy ktoś go słyszał.

ㄧ Pan Ramos? ㄧ pyta jeden z policjantów, wskazując miejsce na kanapie, które najwyraźniej ma zająć, ale Sergio nie jest wstanie ruszczyć się z miejsca. Znów Gerard musi mu pomóc, obejmuje go w pasie i wręcz zanosi na kanapę.

ㄧ Pewnie wie Pan dlaczego tu jesteśmy ㄧ Sergio kręci głową, gdy widzi współczujące spojrzenia posyłane w jego kierunku, panika zaczyna przybierać na sile. ㄧ Panie Ramos, bardzo nam przykro, że dowiaduje się Pan o tym ten sposób. Państwa była partnerka, Pani Rubio została znaleziona martwa w jej mieszkaniu, wraz z dziećmi.

Przez moment Sergio ma wrażenie, że się przesłyszał i wcale nie chodzi o jego byłą i ich małe aniołki. Kiedy dochodzi do niego, że najwyraźniej to prawda, czuje się jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż prosto w serce. Palące łzy torują sobie drogę w dół i Sergio nie ma siły, by je otrzeć. Pique przygarnia go do siebie i zamyka w go mocnym uścisku.

ㄧ Wszystko będzie dobrze Serigo.

Później gdy leżą wspólnie w łóżku, a dłoń Gerard powoli przeczesuje jego włosy, Sergio naprawdę chce mu uwierzyć.

 


	2. i could feel my eyes turning into dust

 

Sergio budzi się, bo ma trudności ze złapaniem oddechu i tym razem nie jest to spowodowane atakiem paniki. Gerard trzyma go ciasno, dodatkowo leży w taki sposób, że Ramos nie ma szans na zmianę pozycji, tak więc jedyne co mu pozostaje to obudzić szatyna.

ㄧ Pique.

Zero reakcji.

ㄧ Geri nie mogę oddychać, proszę obudź się.

Sergio wie, że jego głos brzmi błagalnie, ale skutkuje. Gerard siada obok i patrzy na niego z góry. Brunet głośno przełyka ślinę i wtedy drzwi sypialni rozchylają się. Milan stoi w drzwiach, z pluszowym misiem w jednej dłoni, drugą przeciera oczy.

ㄧ Mogę spać z wami?

W Sergio coś pęka, wstaje i bierze malucha na ręce, zamyka cicho drzwi. Gdy kładą się do łóżka, przytula mocno Milana. Gerard patrzy na nich jakby urzeczony całą sytuacją, po czym kładzie się blisko, tak, że jedną rękę trzyma na biodrze Sergio, a drugą delikatnie głaszcze ramię małego.

ㄧ Miałeś koszmar, skarbie?

Milan kiwa lekko głową.

ㄧ A powiesz nam co ci się śniło?

Sergio unosi wzrok. Ból przepełniający oczy Gerarda jest dla niego nie do zniesienia i Sergio czuję potrzebę pocieszenia szatyna, więc kładzie mu dłoń na policzku i delikatnie pociera.

ㄧ Wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

 

 

Sergio nie jest w stanie się zmusić by chociażby wyjść na zewnątrz. Nadchodzi dzień pogrzebu, a Sergio leży w garderobie Gerarda, owinięty w koc i przytula do siebie koszulkę meczową szatyna. Cris i Gerard siedzą obok niego, próbują zrobić wszystko, żeby czuł się komfortowo, ale to nic nie daje. Dopiero Messiemu się to udaje.

ㄧ Odsunięcie się trochę od niego, zaraz nie będzie miał czym oddychać.

Leo kuca obok niego i mierzwi jego włosy.

ㄧ Hej Sergio ㄧ mówi delikatnie ㄧ mam coś dla ciebie. Co prawda jest bardzo niedobre dla twojej diety, ale ty wyglądasz, na kogoś kto tego potrzebuje.

Leo stawia przed nim kubek, po zapachu rozpoznaje, że to kakao i Boże, Sergio nie pamięta kiedy ostatni raz ostatni raz pił kakao.

ㄧ Próbujesz wykosić konkurencję kakaem? ㄧ mówi Cris, kręcąc głową ㄧ To bardzo w twoim stylu, Messi.

Po wypiciu kubka Sergio naprawdę czuję się lepiej. Wszystko staje się mniej wyraźnie, rozmyte, ale doskonale pamięta wzrok Gerarda na sobie i ciche "Wszystko będzie dobrze".

 

 

 

Nadchodzi weekend i Milan jest znów z nimi, a Sergio próbuje wymazać z pamięci spojrzenie jakim obdarzyła go Shakira, kiedy otworzył jej drzwi. Milan praktycznie przykleił się do jego prawej nogi, a Geri trzyma dłoń na jego nadgarstku.

ㄧ Miło, że go przywiozłaś.

Gerard mówi, z jakże sztucznym uśmiechem i zatrzaskuje drzwi przed jej nosem.

 

 

W sobotę wieczorem dzwonek do drzwi rozbrzmiewa i Leo stoi za nimi wraz z dwójką chłopców.

ㄧ Anto poszła na babski wieczór do koleżanki, więc pomyśleliśmy, że was odwiedzimy.

Kiedy Gerard decyduje się przygotować kolacje, Sergio chce mu pomóc, ale kończy się na tym, że siedzi na blacie tuż obok i wpatruje się w szatyna. Sergio musi przyznać, że Gerard jest naprawdę przystojny i cholera, nie powinien myśleć o nim w ten sposób, ale z jakiegoś powodu to wydaje się mu być w porządku.

ㄧ Patrzysz się.

Sergio wzrusza ramionami.

ㄧ Wiem, ale nie mogę przestać.

Gerard marszczy brwi i odkłada marchewkę, która właśnie kroił. Podchodzi do niego powoli, staje dokładnie między jego nogami i kładzie swoje dłonie na jego udach.

ㄧ Oh Sese, bardzo nieładnie jest się tak patrzeć ㄧ Sergio widzi, jak wzrok szatyna zjeżdża na jego usta ㄧ Bardzo nieładnie.

Gerard szybko rzuca wzrokiem w kierunku salonu, jakby sprawdzał, czy ktoś patrzy, po czym całuję go mocno i szybko. Sergio dawno nie czuł się w ten sposób i polubił sposób w jaki Gerard go trzyma podczas pocałunku. W jego głowie wykluwa się myśl, że tak mogło być zawsze.

ㄧ Kochasie, nie chce wam przerywać, ale dzieci są głodne.

Leo stoi oparty o framugę drzwi i uśmiecha się lekko. Sergio czuje pieczenie na twarzy. Boże to takie niezręczne, myśli i wtula twarz w szyje Gerarda.

ㄧ Zawstydziłeś Sergio Ramosa, jesteś dumny Leo?

Gerard wydaje się być rozbawiony sytuacją, tak samo jak Argentyńczyk, który zanosi się śmiechem.

ㄧ Owszem, dodam to do życiowych osiągnięć. Serio, pośpieszcie się.

Wymieniają się jeszcze krótki całusem i zasiadają do kolacji.

 

  


Leo zbiera się do wyjścia, Mateo i Thiago praktycznie zasypiają mu w ramionach.

ㄧ Możesz zostać jeśli chcesz, dom jest duży. ㄧ Gerard mówi, podnosząc Milana, który już dawno zasnął na kanapie.

ㄧ Tym razem spasuję. Nie mówiłem Anto, że będę gdzieś wychodził. Nie chcę, żeby się martwiła.

Żegnają się, Gerard zanosi Milana do łóżka, Sergio kładzie się na sofie. Usilnie stara się nie myśleć, o tym jak jego życie zmieniło się w ostatnim czasie, bo za każdym razem kończy myśląc o jego aniołkach. Zaciska mocno oczy starając się odpędzić łzy i nie zauważa kiedy wraca Gerard.

ㄧ Wszystko w porządku, Sese?

Sergio kiwa głową, ale jego policzki stają się mokre. Gerard siada obok i usadawia go tak, że Sergio zajmuje jego kolana.

ㄧ Wszystko będzie dobrze, Sese.

Całują się póki obaj nie mają mokrych policzków i Sergio czuje, że wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
